


Black and blue and green

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Companion piece to Black and Blue.





	Black and blue and green

Bodie came pelting around the corner, too late to do anything but watch in horror as his partner fell.

As he put on a spurt to get to where he had last seen his mate, he acknowledged in passing, that at least Doyle had taken out his opponent, even as he was being taken out.

Only just remembering to pull up in time, he skidded to a stop at the edge of the dock and frantically searched the murky water, trying to picture where he had seen his partner fall. There was no sign of him. As his probing became more frantic, he caught the slightest glimpse of something gold disappearing into the murky green depths of the river and without further thought, dove in.

The cold grabbed at him like a steel hand, but he pushed the feeling aside as he swam quickly to where he had last seen that flash of gold. It was so dark, the green water fading to black as he searched out his partner. Another flash of gold and he was there, dragging his partner, pulling them both up and into the fresh air and blue skies.

It took time and effort to get them out of the water, the high banks and their sodden weights working against him. Once clear, Bodie quickly realised his partner was too still and applied himself to rescue breathing, using his breath for his partner's life and silently urging his partner to fight his way back from the black.

When his partner starting breathing on his own and he opened those gorgeous green eyes, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Doyle” he gasped in relief, before he lifted him into a crushing bear hug. Not even his partner expelling river water all over his back could dampen his joy.

When the spasms had passed, he gently laid his partner back down again and gazed into the green eyes he feared he would never see filled with life again. His partner coughed again and gasped “I thought.....” As he continued to cough, expelling more water, Bodie soothed with quiet murmurs and gentle caresses. 

As Doyle looked away embarassed, he gently clasped his head and turned him to meet his gaze. “I know” he replied softly, “for me too.” He watched with relief as he saw the acceptance appear in those green eyes and sighed as he gathered his mate into his arms, right where he belonged. 

After a long moment, he gathered him up and took him to get the medical care he needed. He had no doubt that all the rest of the care needed would come from him.

As Doyle finally relaxed into the pillow, exhaustion finally claiming him, Bodie grasped his hand. He was settled beside his mate and would stay close at hand. Those green eyes would open and he would be the first thing they saw. And that's the way it would be from now on.


End file.
